


Lunch Break

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the gw_bakery baked good challenge, gw_500 challenge #116 ,water  and sdqb 444 prompt # 9, serenade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

Quatre walked slowly, following the twisting path through the garden, that led to the bench by the river. The light breeze ruffled his hair and tugged at his tie so the end lifted up then flapped against his stomach in a random motion. Only the restraining influence of the tie bar keep it from flying wildly into his face.

Around the bend the river came into view. Sparkling blue waters that serenaded him with their song as it blended with the occasional birdcall to create a soundtrack for calm and serenity. He by passed the bench and settled on the grass to pull off first his shoes and then his socks. His designer dress slacks were haphazardly rolled up past his knees in a manner that would have made his tailor weep.

Scooting to the edge of the bank he let his feet dangle into the water and sighed. This was the best part of the day. A few moments away from his desk and the responsibilities of being the current Mr. Winner. He opened the bag he had carried with him and took out a bagel and a bottle of orange juice. Not necessarily the most filling lunch, but one of his favorites especially on a warm day like today.

The dark bread of the bagel combined with the light taste of the vegetable cream cheese always made him think of spring. The nights still chilly with the fading of winter and the days warm, hinting at the heat of the summer yet to come.

Days like this when there was a major merger in the works and his life could be reduced to a rubber stamp of his signature it helped to soothe his soul to come here and just be. No demands, no expectations, just him, the river and the wind. It reminded him of what he had fought to protect. What he was still fighting for. He might have changed the tools he was using to accomplish his goals, but that didn't mean he felt any less passionate about what he was doing.

If he was completely honest with himself he had to admit there were days when he longed for the feel of Sandrock's controls in his hands. A well-placed slash with his shotels could solve a lot of the problems in the world. Unfortunately that would also put him no better than OZ or Romefeller. He had not fought them only to set himself up in their place.

His lunch finished, Quatre gathered up the garbage and put it back in the bag to take back with him. He picked up a sock to put it on then shoved it and its mate in one of his shoes. Carrying his shoes in one hand and bag in the other he wandered back towards the path, returning to his job as head of the largest corporation currently in operation with a lighter step and a smile on his lips.


End file.
